


Left

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Change the end of season 3. Mickey tells Ian not to leave and things work better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So when I wrote this I was on season 3 and that was two days ago and now Im on season 5. I started this serious a week ago. OMFG i cant stop

"Don't," Mickey whispered. He felt like a faggot for even thinking it let alone saying if. Gallagher stood behind him, he knew what Mickey meant but he refused to let it go on that.

"Don't what," the red head asked. Mickey could hear the plea in his voice. Don't. Please, don't. Don't hate me. Don't go join the army. Don't stop loving me because I married That ducking Russian. Don't leave.

"Just don't," if Mickey didn't know himself better he'd say he was tearing up. But Milkovichs don't cry. Not even when the only thing they care about is leaving.

Mickey was sure Gallagher was going to leave. Leave him for not being man enough to stop being fucking queer about the whole thing and grow up. He wasn't. He was scared. He was sure Ian would walk out and. Mandy would walk in calling him pathetic.

But this didn't happen, Gallagher just stood there.

Mickey kept his back to him for a long time. Long enough that he was sure he didn't have water in his eyes. He was sure his eyes were still red but he couldn't fix everything. Finally, he turned to Ian.

"The fuck do you want me to do?" Mickey snarled. He wanted to know. He really did.

"Let's leave," Ian whispered.

"Are you fucking dense? Where the fuck would we go? With what money? And when we got there what? We could just be a couple of fags and live happily ever after?"

Mickey finally looked up at Ian and felt like he had been punched in the face. He looked just as much a mess as Mickey felt. Mickey was sure he looked just as pathetic at the moment, "I don't know, Mick. I don't fucking know but let's just go. We can get some cash, you find a car and we just leave."

Mickey opened his mouth but found he didn't have anything to say and thumbed at his mouth, "I got a baby on the way."

"And I have a family I love," Mickey turned away again. He felt Ian step closer, so close he could feel him. It made him want to tense up and run away. He almost did but then he felt Ian's hand rest on his hip, "but I think I love you more."

Mickey clinched his fists and freezes when e heard another voice, "Leave."

Mickey and Ian both turned to see Mandy standing in the doorway. Her face was schooled and hard but her eyes held something else, "Go. Both of you. Get out of here."

Ian turned to Mickey with his held tilted and eyes pleading, "Fuck. Fuck," Mickey yelled. He picked up the closest thing he could and threw it at the wall. Ian turned and started to leave but Mickey reached a hand out and yanked him back.

Their lips met in an unforgiving manner. Too much teeth and too wet but Mickey just grabbed as much hair as he could of Ian's and yanked. They parted both breathing heavy, "I have some money. Go home, pack, get your fucking money. I'll be there later," Ian pulled back nodding, "Go! Get the fuck out."

"I love you," Ian said as he brushed past Mandy.

"Yeah," Mickey answered. Once Ian was gone Mickey stood motionless his sister just standing wordlessly in the doorway, "Got any cash?"

She walked up to him while digging in her pocket and finding a couple of bills. He held his hand out and took the money and then quickly placed a kiss on her forehead before turning and finding his bag to toss cloths in.

-

Ian sat on the couch nervously bouncing his leg up and down. He's sure no one but Lip had noticed and if they did no one said anything.

He had managed to find a couple hundred dollars and had his bag sitting at the door. He told Fiona it was for ROTC in the morning. The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to leave without explanation, "Fiona."

His sister looked up from her phone where she was checking for texts from Jimmy, he was sure, "Huh?"

She was already worried he could tell, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Everyone had know grown quiet, "Sure," she said quickly standing and moving to the kitchen.

He actually didn't know what to say or how to say it so he started with the simplest thing to say, "I love you."

Fiona smiled before it quickly dropped, "Ian what is it?"

"I love Mickey Milkovich."

She stared at him, mouth opening and then closing quickly "Ian, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just needed you to know," just that moment Ian heard Debbie tell that Mickey was ya the door. He yelled back to tell him to wait a minute and when he looked back at Fiona he knew she knew, "Please don't hate me."

Fiona didn't say anything just pulled him in for a hug. He held her as tightly as he could but pulled back quickly knowing he had to. Ian walked out the kitchen and saw Mickey awkwardly standing in the living room. Everyone was still watching them, "Way to be discrete," Mickey mumbled. Ian just shrugged, he knew Mickey's words held no heat, "grab your shit."

Ian nodded and grabbed his bag. He refused to look at everyone. He didn't want to see what they would look like, he could already imagine it. Lip was probably pissed, Debbie was sad, Carl was confused and Fiona would be sad.

Instead, he looked at Mickey who had a small smirk on his face that he quickly hid when he found Ian watching him.

The walked to the car and drove away in silence.

-

Ian called. He called them as much as he could. They didn't hate him, they were sad but they didn't hate him. Debbie thought she did, but she eventually told him it was a lie and she just missed him.

Their apartment, if you could call it that, was small. So small that sometimes it felt like they had nowhere to move. It has a kitchen that only one person could fit in at a time and a bathroom even smaller but they had room for a bed and a small television Mickey stole from his dad and Ian thought it was perfect.

Mickey called it a shithole.

That never stopped him though from coming home and smiling every day.

They both had gotten shitty jobs. Mickey worked construction and Ian bounced from office job to office job. They did enough to get by, life was good.

But sometimes they fought.

One time, Ian had wanted to go out to eat. Nothing big but something nicer than fast food and Mickey no. And Ian pushed. And Mickey got mad.

"Why do you insist on being a faggot!?" Mickey had shouted.

Ian's stood his ground and yelled right back, "Oh that's rich coming from you. You know I don't need this. Why I ever moved here is beyond me! You don't give a shit about me you just wanted to keep someone around that would fuck you! Well, I'm done! I'll fucking find someone who will fucking go out with me once a year!"

"Good! Please! Get the fuck out of here!" and then Ian had left. The door slamming and Mickey had shouted and sat on their bed. He sat up straight for a long time before huffing and laying down on the bed. Except it wasn't his side of the bed it was Ian's and it smelled just like him.

Mickey told himself it didn't matter. Ian could do whatever he wanted. He could leave, he could go fuck some other guy, he could do whatever he wanted. Mickey knew it was a lie as soon as he thought it.

Ian would be back though. He was always back in an hour or two. But this time he wasn't. This time it was 3:56 and Ian wasn't back yet and Mickey was pacing the room.

He shouldn't have said those things. What was he thinking? Was Ian out fucking someone else? Was he okay? Why the fuck would he care? What if he finally realized he could do better?

Mickey didn't even realize he couldn't breathe until he heard the door open and Ian stepped in. Mickey should have punched him. He should have nailed him across the face but he didn't. He just grabbed Ian and pulled him in for a quick hug and then started kissing him, "Don't leave me."

Ian moaned as Mickey ground against him, "I won't. I didn't."

"Where the fuck were you?"

"In the car," Mickey just laughed but he sounded relieved even to himself, "I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know," Mickey said undoing his shirt, "now fuck me."

The next day Mickey took Ian to get a burger.

It all worked out in the end.

They worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
